


The Angel and the Demon in Hong Kong

by mewmew027



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hong Kong, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmew027/pseuds/mewmew027
Summary: 4P fan comicWARNING: The Good Omens fan art is inspired by the  Hong Kong political stuff happening recently,  if you don't like fan art combining with politics, please don't open it.





	The Angel and the Demon in Hong Kong

  
  
  



End file.
